


囚困(Cloud x Sephiroth)

by concentrategranules



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 20:37:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19857682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/concentrategranules/pseuds/concentrategranules
Summary: 这是个系列AC场是，囚困上半部分→颠倒上半部分→囚困下半部分→归乡→归乡番外CC场是，颠倒下半部分→颠倒的CC番外





	囚困(Cloud x Sephiroth)

**Author's Note:**

> 当初写的第一篇CS文……求轻拍

囚困CS

克劳德抱着怀里不断抽搐挣扎的人，满意地笑了。  
蒂法爱丽丝，多谢你们。克劳德心里由衷感谢着正在和鲁德过着甜蜜的恋爱旅行的蒂法和或许正拉着扎克斯偷偷看好戏的爱丽丝。

时间回到最开始蒂法和他那次聊天。  
当又一次把萨菲罗斯送回去后，蒂法拉着克劳德单独谈了谈。  
蒂法小心翼翼地组织了一下语言：“那个，克劳德，我想了很久，既然萨菲罗斯是靠你的记忆出来的，那么你自己是否能对他要提取的记忆作出更改？以前他每次出来都搞破坏，当然也不是说现在不是拆迁狂，但是，从来都围绕着你，其他人他根本没有兴趣费心。不管他之前搞了什么破坏，最终还是在专心找你打架。”蒂法忍住没说的是她觉得抛开破坏力不谈，萨菲罗斯现在就像时不时找克劳德陪玩，每次欺压住克劳德的时候都显得特别开心。  
就像只有三岁，蒂法想。抖了抖瞬间产生的鸡皮疙瘩，蒂法忍不住觉得被三岁萨菲纠缠的克劳德真杯具。  
看着蒂法神色的奇怪变换，克劳德问：“怎么了？在想什么？”  
“在想你把宛如三岁熊孩子的萨菲罗斯收了就好了，毕竟他总欺负你。”蒂法脱口而出，然后瞬间反应过来的她捂住嘴。  
克劳德被蒂法的话惊呆了。  
然后他默默站起身，出门骑上芬里尔。  
蒂法追出来：“克劳德，你去哪里？”  
“去教堂找爱丽丝。”芬里尔轰地冲了出去。

“嗯？”爱丽丝听克劳德说了自己的来意后也惊呆了Σ( ° △ °|||)︴，但她很快又反应了过来，“啊，也就是说，帮你注意着别被大鱿鱼发现你正通过……呃……改造他下一次的身体特点吧？”  
“对，让他更敏感点，感受放大，方便之后做点什么。”克劳德微笑，“毕竟他每次出来的样子是以我的记忆为蓝本，我想试试，在痛感甚至……其它感觉上，会不会对他造成影响。”  
爱丽丝压抑不住自己的八卦之心，忍不住开口：“克劳德你什么时候对那条大鱿鱼有这个想法的？”她好想知道啊，心里就像有小猫在挠。  
“苗头一直都在，以前没意识到或者压抑住了吧，毕竟一直不敢想。”  
所以一想就开始脱缰停不住了吧，爱丽丝心里吐槽着。  
“谢谢，爱丽丝。”克劳德对着虚空说。  
“等你抓住他再来谢我啦~”爱丽丝笑得非常欢快。

不对，哪里都不对。  
伤口的出现对于萨菲罗斯来讲，是非常讨厌的事情。  
难以置信地被克劳德再次砍伤的时候，萨菲罗斯终于觉得不对劲了。  
这次的战斗一如既往地激烈，但是克劳德的表现一直带着些微奇怪，但专挑克劳德只身一人在教堂时候出来战斗的萨菲罗斯沉浸于与克劳德的交锋，把那丝古怪忽略了过去。  
他现在感到很疼，就像本来的痛感被放大了几倍。  
几倍？萨菲罗斯突然明白了，是这次提取记忆的时候出了问题。  
异常的疼痛让萨菲罗斯稍微迟缓的那一瞬，克劳德抓住了机会，刀往萨菲罗斯背后翅膀一劈。  
“呃啊！”萨菲罗斯溢出痛苦的声音，他的翅膀被砍断了。  
看见克劳德又一刀向自己袭来，萨菲罗斯匆忙躲闪。“呜……”断翅一抽一抽地疼，萨菲罗斯不由得掉了下去，倒在了花丛里，正宗也跌落在一旁。  
他感觉到了克劳德的接近。

克劳德蹲在了萨菲罗斯身边。  
接近的时候，克劳德想到了很多，比如当年还是小兵的日子，比如扎克斯，比如爱丽丝  
还有尼布尔海姆。  
但到了萨菲罗斯近前，克劳德踢开正宗，把自己的刀也扔在一边，伸手触上了萨菲罗斯的断翅的根部。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”萨菲罗斯凄厉地痛呼，生理泪水溢满了眼眶。剩了一半的断翅，被克劳德撕扯了下来。  
痛得眼冒金星的萨菲罗斯回过神来的时候，他发现自己浑身赤裸，满是血污。  
不过是个傀儡而已，他怎么敢！  
“很疼吗？这不及我所感受到的万一，亲爱的萨菲罗斯，我曾经的英雄。”克劳德扶起匍匐着的萨菲罗斯的上半身，轻柔地抚摸被痛苦扭曲的脸。  
萨菲罗斯抬头狠狠盯着克劳德。  
他看见克劳德的双眼染上了猩红的欲望。  
“克劳德！”  
然而克劳德再也没给他反抗的机会。

“萨菲罗斯……”克劳德拥抱着昏迷的萨菲罗斯，吻着他的鬓发，吻着他眼角的泪水，然后终于吻上了他的唇。  
克劳德抬头：“谢谢，爱丽丝。”  
“啊我都不好意思了都没敢看，快把他裹一下啦。”爱丽丝的声音在耳边响起。  
克劳德感觉有点脸红了。  
“你刚撕他衣服的时候我就没看啦。”爱丽丝好心补充。  
看来爱丽丝从头到尾全听完了，克劳德想。  
拿提前准备的被单裹好萨菲罗斯后，克劳德把萨菲罗斯横抱在怀里，跨上了芬里尔。  
该高兴天快黑了么？

开着芬里尔回到第七天堂。路上的时候克劳德就给蒂法打了电话。  
“你好，斯特莱夫快递！”蒂法像往常一样很快接了，“啊？什么？！”  
久久不能回神的蒂法在电话机旁震惊地站了半天，终于想起把已经挂断话话筒放回原位，接着大梦初醒一般，迅速提前关闭了第七天堂。  
当看到克劳德怀里的银发男子的时候，蒂法觉得自己的脑子坏掉了——克劳德你居然是真的收了他啊。  
等走近的时候，她以为她会控制不住自己出拳。  
而事实也是如此，但是她还没真打上的时候，她看见了萨菲罗斯脸上新干的泪痕，还有脖子蔓延到胸膛的点点红印。  
蒂法升起难以言喻的愤怒，她没有想到克劳德竟然对萨菲罗斯有这种情感。  
嗯？蒂法又反应过来，她定定地看着萨菲罗斯凄惨的样子。  
好爽，怎么破？蒂法内心刷屏。

这几天蒂法都有点战战兢兢的，她生怕萨菲罗斯被发现。但是克劳德似乎把人藏得挺好，都好几天了楞是没人发现那家伙的存在。甚至刚刚尤菲还在感叹萨菲罗斯已经好久都没冒出来了，蒂法都没好意思说他在楼上。  
鲁德倒是发现了不对劲，他看着自己的女神兼女友这几天心不在焉，感觉特别担心：“蒂法你这几天怎么了？”  
“并没有什么，只是有点情绪不稳吧，我也不知道什么原因。”这原因不能说啊！  
鲁德想了想，说：“蒂法，要不要去旅行？”说着，他觉得自己脸红了，希望被黑皮肤掩盖得看不出来。  
蒂法看着强行掩盖自己扭捏的鲁德，觉得这确实是个好办法，不仅可以好好谈恋爱而且还可以对某个人眼不见为净，于是忍不住给了他一个甜蜜的笑容：“好啊！”  
她满意地看到鲁德更扭捏了。

另一边，当克劳德听到蒂法想和鲁德去游玩的时候，他也思考起了把萨菲罗斯带出去玩的可能性。  
萨菲罗斯听到克劳德计划时冷笑，并伸手往克劳德脸上抓去，他想撕烂这张脸。  
克劳德的反应则是干脆地一拳打在萨菲罗斯小腹上，让他疼得浑身蜷缩起来，冷汗直冒。  
“萨菲，”克劳德说，“现在你才是人偶。”他揉了揉萨菲罗斯的头，然后分开萨菲罗斯的大腿，侧躺着从背后抱着仍然疼得冒汗的银发男子，又把自己送了进去。  
“到时候我们可以走到哪做到哪。”在萨菲罗斯的穴里抽送着的时候，克劳德说。  
萨菲罗斯就此已懒得回答，克劳德不会让自己的反对有效的。

时间很快到了蒂法和鲁德举行婚礼的这一天。  
“这种地方……呜……”萨菲罗斯咬住下唇，努力克制着自己不要发出甜腻的呻吟。  
“你看起来更兴奋了。”在银发男子身上揉捏的双手并未停止。银发男人的乳尖已被掐得坚硬如石子，当克劳德的舌尖舔舐他的乳晕的时候，银发男子的脸难耐地极力往右偏去。  
克劳德又用牙轻咬萨菲罗斯肿胀得发疼的乳尖。“不……”萨菲罗斯瞪大了莹绿的双眼。  
然后萨菲罗斯感觉到体内的那东西又开始了抽动，而自己能做的，只有尽力忍住不要忘情地放声呻吟。

当萨菲罗斯仍然虚脱地倒在化妆室的墙角半天回不过神时，而克劳德已经换上了白色的伴娘装。  
收拾干净好临时用来充当化妆台的桌子后，克劳德到萨菲罗斯身边俯下身，连着高挑的银发男人身下的白布，把他横抱起来放在桌上。当臀部贴在桌上的时候，克劳德看见萨菲罗斯微微抽搐的双腿抖得更厉害了。  
仅仅是高潮后穴口感应到了臀部的一点点小压力，就又能抖成这样么？而这明显又取悦了克劳德。  
克劳德把手伸向了可怜地颤抖着的双腿间，往下触上了刚被使用了的穴口。  
“不要！”萨菲罗斯忍不住低喘，他的眼瞳缩成了猫眼。  
正好这时巴雷特来敲门：“克劳德，你穿好了吗？”  
克劳德一手伸进萨菲罗斯的后穴，一手压住了萨菲罗斯的嘴，说：“很快，你们先去吧。”  
等巴雷特走远，克劳德松开萨菲罗斯的嘴唇，说：“不清理一下么，司仪先生？”

外面已布置好鲜花，尤菲问着蒂法：“你不是说要来特殊的伴娘和司仪么？还没到么？”  
蒂法内心已经挂满黑线。  
自己虽然和鲁德是真心恋爱，神罗却总想借此渗透雪崩，所以即使这场婚礼比较私人，但是神罗与雪崩的人都要出场。  
目前这个用来举行婚礼的礼堂是神罗名下的，神罗包揽了婚礼会场布置一切事宜，当了伴郎的雷诺正在上蹿下跳这继续指挥着塔克斯们进行会场的布置。  
巴雷特的意思是，神罗的钱不花白不花，雪崩也是很穷的，自己这边出个伴娘就好，然后雪崩成员集体为蒂法镇场子；司仪也暂时拿着，如果文森特实在不答应就另说。  
而蒂法给克劳德打了电话以后，伴娘和司仪的人选都定下了。

蒂法回忆起那时和克劳德的电话。  
蓦然想起“克劳迪娅”的蒂法尝试怂恿克劳德去当伴娘，没想到克劳德竟然答应了；至于司仪……蒂法恨不得一拳招呼上去。  
克劳德的意思是，除了伴娘雪崩这边最好还出个重点人员，但是蒂法想到文森特拒绝做司仪就头疼。  
“司仪吗？有人选啊。”克劳德的声音忽然有点缥缈，“我刚刚想到他可以做啊，只要你不介意。”  
“有人选？我怎么不知道？”蒂法很疑惑。  
“我手上。”  
“啊？”蒂法第一时间没反应过来，然后：“克劳德你没中邪吧？？！”  
“我刚思考的结果，”克劳德解释，“你想，有谁比他更能镇压神罗。”  
蒂法思考了很久，从各种方面分析，不得不觉得克劳德很有道理。  
司仪是要用来给神罗下马威的，萨菲罗斯意外地合适。但是即使如此，她依然想砸了他。  
当然更让她下定决心的是通话时听到的微微气急的带着责难那声“克劳德！”。每当想起那个克劳德抱在怀里的被撕了翅膀且浑身血污的脸上有斑驳泪痕的萨菲罗斯，蒂法就觉得心情特别好。  
多欺负欺负他吧，越狠越好啊，克劳德。  
蒂法有点微微不好意思地挂了电话，她察觉到自己不小心打扰到了什么。  
蒂法想，她会做好司仪突然登场时让雪崩接受的提前心理准备的。

“马上就要开始了，司仪和伴娘呢？”今天特别精神抖擞的鲁德抓了抓光头。  
“很快。”蒂法知道那俩人早就到场了。

一个浑身洋溢活力的美女，宛如明快的晴风，走向了蒂法。她有着长至胸口的微卷的金发，白皙却不苍白的微微透着健康的红，紧紧地抓住了会场几乎所有人的视线。  
文森特惊讶一瞬，之前没有人告诉过自己伴娘是克劳德啊。想了想他觉得应该是自己忘了问。  
他扫视着会场里的人，不管男女，视线几乎都黏在克劳德身上。他听见角落里一对小情侣的互相抱怨，一个说“不要看她”，另一个说“身为我女友你不也视线转不开么”。  
雷诺下巴掉了，他简直没见过比蒂法还漂亮的姑娘，然而接下来他注意到了金发美人的衣服。“伴娘？！”雷诺惊讶道，“雪崩是什么意思？找个大美女来考验鲁德的定力么？”  
“女士们先生们，在婚礼的钟声即将敲响的时刻，请大家抓紧时间就座，为了保证婚礼的进行，请不要在现场随意走动，不要大声喧哗……”  
应有的司仪的主持词响起，而一群人却宛如被泼了冰水，看向金发伴娘的人们猛地扭头看向主持台，一个个用力得仿佛要扭断自己的脖子。  
真、真的是萨菲罗斯啊！！！

蒂法对着台上的萨菲罗斯微妙地弯了嘴角。实在太明白内情的她注意到了萨菲罗斯那规规矩矩紧扣的衬衫领口，丝巾环绕了他整个脖子，而看似优雅的步伐和低沉微沙的声音……蒂法幸灾乐祸地心里给自己的伴娘克劳迪娅竖起大拇指。

萨菲罗斯尽力地强打精神规规矩矩说完了自己的台词，顺便对着神罗一群人冷笑。  
卢法斯的脸已经黑了：雪崩出的司仪……  
巴雷特差点想对着台上开几枪，但是又瞬间反应过来，萨菲罗斯是雪崩出的由克劳德进行担保的司仪……去他的雪崩出的！蒂法之前根本没说过司仪是这个银毛妖怪！怪不得她再三提醒雪崩的人要稳住。  
感觉到卢法斯向自己看过来，巴雷特对着卢法斯来了个凶神恶煞的笑，看着神罗那个小白脸总裁绿掉的脸巴雷特觉得萨菲罗斯出现的坏心情一扫而光。  
对了，克劳德呢？巴雷特控制自己不要眼神乱扫。

鲁德克制住自己的同手同脚，牵着蒂法走进了礼堂。不能怂！鲁德给自己打气。  
尤菲问：“克劳德呢？”  
“不就是伴娘吗？”文森特奇怪地回答。  
“咳咳咳！”听见的雪崩成员们差点被酒呛死。  
“你说，伴娘……”赤红十三瞪大了双眼看向伴娘，然后声音绝望，“真的……是啊……”  
反应过来的雪崩成员们看着周围人那不分男女的对伴娘的痴迷，集体抽了抽嘴角，仿佛刚才痴迷的人当中没有自己一样。

克劳德才不管大家内心的狂风暴雨，他只是定定地看着强行撑着认真主持的萨菲罗斯，只觉得这个男子真的特别棒。  
从上到下，从头顶，扫到脸脖颈胸口……

无论贫穷与富贵，无论疾病与健康，无论顺境或逆境，无论年轻靓丽或容颜衰老。  
不离不弃，一生一世。  
当萨菲罗斯说着这一段的时候，想了很多。  
从有意识到现在，所经历过的一幕幕，再次重现眼前。  
他眼神不由得看向了美丽的伴娘，他看见他的蓝色中混着一圈莹绿的魔晄眼闪烁着的那些情绪。  
萨菲罗斯似乎明白了什么。

永生永世，纠缠至死。

END


End file.
